


Switching at the O

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, F/M, M/M, Rey and Finn switch places, Vaginal Sex, very mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Did you know that the ancient Jedi texts include instructions for switching place with someone at the moment of orgasm? Well, now you do.





	Switching at the O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr - would I ever do a bodyswap fic? Apparently I would! Be sure to check the tags.

Rey’s getting very close, but she keeps her eye on the chrono to make sure she doesn’t get there too quickly. She glances up at Ben, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed, but as she watches him he opens them halfway and gives her a crooked grin. “Are you ready?” he mutters, tossing his head back in an attempt to get his hair out of his eyes.

She takes another look at the chrono. “Almost,” she says, embarrassed at how rough her voice sounds. She pulls her knees a bit closer to her chest, opening herself just a bit more, enabling Ben to push his cock just a bit deeper into her. She bites her lip and as the chrono turns to the next minute she groans, “Now Ben, do it now!”

Without hesitation he begins to use the thumb that’s been resting on her clit to massage it, and she can feel her orgasm building suddenly, warmth radiating from her center up into her stomach and down her thighs and then…

Then she’s being turned inside out, she’s falling, and she’s no longer lying on her back on the bed in Ben’s quarters. Instead she’s standing, at the side of a bed, and there’s someone on their knees in front of her. Someone with a muscular back and dark wavy hair, someone looking back at her over his shoulder, brown eyes gazing at her with adoration and concern.

She’s still coming, she can tell she’s having an orgasm but it’s different. Instead of feeling filled she’s feeling squeezed tight, hot and wet and sharp in a way that’s usually soft. She’s grunting but it’s not her voice, it’s deeper and more gravelly. And the hands holding the hips in front of her as she continues thrusting, feeling _so good so good so good_  are large and muscular and covered in dark brown skin, a beautiful contrast with the light skin of the hips, and the arms attached to the hands are covered with goosebumps.

Poe Dameron looks up at her from his prone position on the bed. He’s moved his hand between his legs and he looks like he’s about to break. But he’s talking to her. “Did it work? Rey? Finn? Did it work?”

She pushes into him one last time, hard, enjoying the feeling of his body around her - Finn’s - cock. “It worked, Poe. Kriff, it actually worked! Look at me! I’m Finn!” And she laughs, and Poe laughs along with her even as he comes himself.

And then she’s falling again, and turning rightside-in, and she’s back where she started, back in Ben’s quarters where he’s now lying on top of her, spent, with his cock already softening inside of her.

She strokes his hair and gives him a kiss. “It worked, Love.”

He nods, then laughs. “It sure did. So how did it feel?”

She laughs too. “It felt really good! Different. I must say that Poe has a _lovely_  ass and that Finn is lucky to have it.”

Ben nods. “I have often thought that myself, but don’t tell them I said that.” 

Rey smiles and gives him another kiss. “Did you like it? Was it good?” 

He holds her more tightly and nods. “I did! I have to admit Finn’s a lot less annoying when he’s in your body.” He gets a smack for that, but it’s good natured. He looks thoughtful. “How about next time, I get to switch places with Poe?”

Rey admits that this is a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
